jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)
The Clone Wars ist eine US-amerikanische Computeranimationsserie, die im Star-Wars-Universum von George Lucas spielt und voraussichtlich 2008 im amerikanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wird. Sinn dieser Serie besteht darin, dem Zuschauer zu erklären, was zwischen Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode III – Die Rache der Sith genau geschehen ist. Der Unterschied zu Clone Wars ist, dass die bisherige 2D-Animation durch eine aufwendige 3D-Animation ersetzt wird. Handlung Für den im Kino anlaufenden Pilotfilm wurden drei einzelne Folgen der Serie in Spielfilmlänge zusammen geschnitten. Die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme hat den Hutt Rotta, den Sohn des berüchtigten Verbrecherlords Jabba Desilijic Tiure, zu einem Kloster des abgelegenen Planeten Teth verschleppt. In der Hoffnung, Zugriff auf die von Jabba kontrollieren Hyperraumrouten zu erlangen, schließt die Galaktische Republik ein Abkommen mit dem Verbrecherboss, das die Rettung von Jabbas Sohn zur Folge haben soll. Obi-Wan Kenobi fliegt nach Tatooine, um per Wüstenskiff zu Jabbas Palast zu gelangen und mit Jabba zu verhandeln. Anakin Skywalker soll zusammen mit seiner Padawan Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2 und einigen Klonkriegern zu einem Kloster der B'omarr-Mönche nach Teth reisen und den jungen Hutten aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreien. Die Rettungsaktion mündet mit dem Auftauchen konföderierte Streitkräfte unter dem Befehl von General Grievous in einer großangelegten Schlacht. Bald erfährt auch Obi-Wan Kenobi von der gegenwärtigen Situation auf Teth und reist mit Verstärkung zum Schlachtfeld, um seinen Kameraden zu retten. Er bringt Sternzerstörer der ''Venator''-Klasse und V-19 Torrents mit sich, während er selber in seinem Jedi-Sternjäger fliegt. Der Sternjäger explodiert auf Teth, aber Obi-Wan war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr an Bord. Plo Koon ist auf einem republikanischen Sternzerstörer. General Grievous erscheint mit seinem Schiff und testet den Prototyp des Todessternlasers. Plo Koon flieht mit einem Offizier und zwei Klonkriegern an Bord einer Rettungskapsel vom Schiff, als dieses explodiert. General Grievous verschwindet anschließend mit der Superwaffe spurlos. }} Produktion [[Bild:The Clone Wars.jpg|thumb|Das Logo von The Clone Wars.]] Die Effekte werden von Lucasfilm Animation in Singapur, sowie von Industrial Light & Magic produziert. George Lucas ist für das Drehbuch zur Serie verantwortlich. Dabei haben alle Macher von The Clone Wars zugesichert, dass sich die Geschichte an die bisherigen Erzählungen aus Comics und Romanen, dem so genannten Erweiterten Universum, orientieren wird. Somit soll die Kontinuität zwischen den einzelnen Werken bewahrt werden. Henry Gilroy, leitender Autor der Serie, hat jedoch die Anweisung erhalten, dass eine gut erzählte Geschichte keinesfalls aufgrund der Kontinuität verworfen werden sollte. Trotz dieser kreativen Freiheiten hat er zugesichert, dass sich die Handlung der Serie in die bisherige Kontinuität der Saga eingliedern wird. Die Entwicklung der Handlung mit ihren Charakteren und Schauplätzen unter der Beobachtung der Produzenten George Lucas und Catherine Winder sowie dem leitenden Regisseur Dave Filoni. Wie Winder in einem Interview erklärte, werden in der Serie nicht nur Elemente eines Actionfilms zu sehen sein, sondern – wie für einen Star-Wars-Film üblich – auch heitere Momente und Comedy. Eine Besonderheit der Serie ist der 3D-Stil, der sich nach eigenen Aussagen von Filoni zwischen dem Fotorealismus der Filme und dem Comic-Stil von Clone Wars bewegt. Dass die Serie sich eng an die Filme anlehnt, wird auch am Design des Logos zur Serie deutlich, das eine Kombination der Schriftzüge von Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück darstellt. Das Logo wurde am 12. Mai 2007 auf der offiziellen Seite StarWars.com erstmals vorgestellt, während auf der Celebration IV am 27. Mai in Los Angeles, Kalifornien dann ein erster Trailer zu The Clone Wars aufgeführt wurde. Im Februar 2008 bestätigte Lucasfilm, dass 30 Episoden von The Clone Wars bereits fertig produziert seien, von denen jede eine Laufzeit von ungefähr 22 Minuten aufweist. Der Pilotfilm der Serie, der sich aus den ersten drei Episoden zusammensetzt, wird am 15. August 2008 in den amerikanischen und wenig später auch in internationalen Kinos aufgeführt. Anschließend wird die Serie in einem wöchentlichen Rhythmus auf dem amerikanischen Fernsehsender Cartoon Networks ausgestrahlt. Sprecher des Kinofilms Entwürfe Dave Filoni markierte die Entwürfe, die im gefielen, mit einem Plo-Koon-Stempel, weil Plo Koon sein Lieblingscharakter ist. Konzeptzeichnungen Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungObiWanKenobi.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungYoda.jpg|Yoda Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungR2D2.jpg|R2-D2 Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungRepublicArtilleryGun.jpg|Republic Artillery Gun Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungGunship.jpg|TFAT/Infanterie Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptYWingGraustufen.jpg|Y-Wing in Graustufen Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptYWingFarbe.jpg|Y-Wing in Farbe Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungDelta7.jpg|Delta-7 Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungV19Torrent.jpg|V-19 Torrent Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungDooku.jpg|Dooku Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungSuperkampfdroide.jpg|B2-Superkampfdroide Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungPorax38.jpg|Porax-38 Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungTeth.jpg|Teth Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungTethKloster.jpg|Kloster auf Teth Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungTethLandeplattform.jpg|Landeplattform Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungTatooine.jpg|Tatooine Anatomien Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungPadme.jpg|Ahsoka Tano Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptYoda.jpg|Yoda Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptC3PO.jpg|C-3PO Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptR2D2.jpg|R2-D2 Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptCaptainRex.jpg|Captain Rex Bild:20080220 bg.jpg|General Grievous Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptB1Kampfdroide.jpg|B1-Kampfdroide Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungDroideka.jpg|Droideka Farbtabellen Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungC3PO.jpg|C-3PO Bild:TheCloneWarsKonzeptzeichnungKlonkrieger.jpg|Klonkrieger Kritiken Foren wie das von StarWars-Union kritisieren vor allem das Aussehen der Charakter, weil es sehr von den Filmen abweiche. Außerdem ist laut dieser Foren The Clone Wars als Kinderfilm und -serie im Gegensatz zur Live-Action-Serie ungeeignet. In vielen Fällen enthält The Clone Wars Elemente aus den Filmen, um den Wiedererkennungswert zu steigern, die aber aus kanonischer Sicht ungeeignet sind. Trailer und Webdokumenationen Trailer: The Clone Wars: Sneak Peek Dieser Trailer wurde zum ersten Mal bei der Celebration IV gezeigt. Webdokumentation: Introducing Star Wars: The Clone Wars Dave Filoni beschreibt die Charaktere näher. Webdokumentation: Introducing Ahsoka Dieser Trailer wurde im kostenpflichtigen Hyperspace-Bereich von StarWars.com veröffentlicht, weshalb der Inhalt nicht bekannt gegeben werden darf. Webdokumentation: The Clone Wars: Epic Battles Dave Filoni beschreibt, dass George Lucas immer eine andere Idee für eine spannende Schlacht hatte, weshalb sie auch die Schlacht von Teth vertikal gemacht haben. Außerdem erklärt, dass bei einer Schlacht vor lauter Kämpfen nicht der emotionale Konflikt der Helden außer Acht gelassen werden darf. Trailer: The Clone Wars: 1. Kinotrailer Dieser Kinotrailer ist der einzige Trailer, der auch in andere Sprachen synchronisiert wurde. Er besteht aus drei Teilen und entspricht einem typischen Spannungsaufbau. In den ersten 34 Sekunden wird die Melodie Binary Sunset gespielt. Die ruhige Melodie passt zu der Einleitung, weil hauptsächlich die Hauptpersonen und Orte vorgestellt werden. In der steigenden Handlung (35. bis 80. Sekunde) hört man ein Stück, das bisher nur in Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Absturz der Invisible Hand auf Coruscant) verwendet wurde. Es wird gezeigt, wie sich die Klonkrieger und die Droiden auf den Kampf vorbereiten. Während des Höhepunktes kommt die Melodie Duel of the Fates vor. Anfangs werden weiche Blenden eingesetzt, um die Spannung zu erhöhen, während gegen Ende schnelle Schnitte verwendet werden. Der Trailer endet wie die Filme mit einer Irisblende. Trailer: The Clone Wars: 2. Kinotrailer Mit der Premiere von The Incredible Hulk wurde ein zweiter Kinotrailer veröffentlicht. Im Allgemeinen ist er düster und zeigt, dass die Klonkrieger den Droiden in der Zahl unterlegen sind. Der Trailer besteht aus den Stücken Padme's Ruminations, Anakin vs. Obi-Wan und Battle of the Heroes, die alle für Episode III – Die Rache der Sith komponiert wurden. Weblinks *Offizielle Webseite des deutschen Kinofilms bei WarnerBros.de *Offizielle Webseite des englischen Kinofilms bei StarWars.com *Offizielle Webseite der englischen Serien bei CartoonNetwork.com *Meldung auf StarWars.com Clone Wars, The en:Star Wars: Clone Wars (3-D) fr:The Clone Wars pl:The Clone Wars